


Careful What You Search For

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Friend Pope (Outer Banks), Kooks (Outer Banks), Kooks vs. Pogues (Outer Banks), Outer Banks, Pogues (Outer Banks), Protective JJ (Outer Banks), Protective John B. Routledge, Protective Kiara (Outer Banks), Team as Family, The Pogues (Outer Banks) Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Outer Banks prompts!Romantic and Familial - I take requests!
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Character(s), John B. Routledge & Original Female Character(s), Kiara (Outer Banks)/Original Character(s), Pope (Outer Banks) & Original Character(s), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. I'll keep you safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brother JJ finally learning how to defend his lil sis  
> TW - mentions of sexual assault

Cherry glossed lips blew out a bubble of mango scented gum before popping it with a harsh smack as one softly tanned leg folded over the over - hammock swinging from the movement. It was one of the hottest days of the year so far and loose strands of hair found themselves plastered to her head, weighed down by a pair of sunglasses.

Footsteps approached and as they stopped she felt herself mouthing along to her brother's words, 'oh my god why are you still lying there, I swear one of these days I will wrap you in that goddamn hammock and toss your body out to sea- are you taking the piss right now? You know I see your mouth moving right?'

She snorted and let herself roll unceremoniously to the floor, wiping her shorts off as she offered the boy a mock salute and straightened up, sneakers kicking up dust when she walked toward him. "Seriously big brother why are you always on my ass? I stay out of all your dodgy business so why can't you leave me alone to relax?"

JJ rolled his eyes, a hand fixed on her shoulder to steer her to the van. " _First of all_ , I don't do any 'dodgy business' just the occasional misdemeanour-" he smirked, propelling them both forward as he continued, "- _second of all_ , I can't leave you alone because knowing your dumbass, you'll get yourself into trouble and before you know it our asses will be hauled in front of the DCS-" they came to a stop by the Pogue-mobile and Kiara wrenched open the doors to let them hop in.

"Really JJ? the DCS threat again?" she rolled her eyes at him, scooting across to let the girl settle beside her, "if she doesn't wanna hang with you all the time, can we really blame her for that?"

He ignored her for a second, rolling himself a joint and kicking his feet up onto the dash, "Not a threat Kie, it's the real deal...but hey maybe if we're lucky they'll chuck me, little sis and John B here all together in one nice big home, huh?" he laughed at himself and shook his head, indicating the topic was done with, "just don't do any drugs Lex and don't wander off and we'll be golden," he raised his middle finger at the teen in the back and she reciprocated, leaning her head on Kiara's shoulder.

Lexi Maybank was a lot of things - Pogue, JJ's sister, highschooler, troublemaker...but one thing she was _not_ , was boring, so if JJ was gonna make her come to every kegger the Boneyard had to offer, then the girl was gonna have fun with it.

* * *

The smell of bonfire smoke filled her lungs as soon as the group tumbled from the van, the distant screams and shouts from further along the beach enticing her to stumble hurriedly after her brother and his friends as they navigated the path with the keg carried between them.

There was a heavy Touron presence there that night and Lexi heard Kiara say so to Pope who shrugged, 'weekly changeover, ferry just rolled in this afternoon.' The older girl turned to her with a smile and pressed a cup of the warm beer into her hand, "don't get too crazy alright?," she glanced to JJ and Lexi followed her gaze, "he might act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't want you making yourself sick on this shit, right?" Lexi nodded, bringing it to her lips and taking several long gulps before raising her cup against Kiara's.

"So am I allowed to go and talk to people or do I have to stand here and watch you fail to get some all night?"

JJ turned to her with a quirked brow but shooed her away all the same, his attentions turning to a pair of leggy blonde's from the Cut that Lexi recognised from a couple of the other keggers she'd been dragged along to. Tossing her hair over one shoulder, she filled her cup back up to full and took off along the sand to find her first victim.

...

15 minutes later she emerged from the trees, thumb wiping away the smudged gloss from her lips as a very pleased looking Touron stumbled after her, his shirt still mostly unbuttoned. She knew the drill, he would ask for her number, she would tell him to dream on and he would either accept it or get a hearty knee to the balls for his trouble. Luckily, this one took the no and was just grateful for the experience as he took off weaving along the sand back to his friends and Lexi dropped down onto a nearby log with a sigh.

"Damn girl what did you do to the poor guy?" Sarah Cameron appeared beside her, folding her long legs as she settled down and stole a swig from the teen's cup.

"Shouldn't you be with John B somewhere?"

"I'm his girlfriend not his bodyguard, any inevitable trouble he gets into, he can get into it without my help-" she looked at the youngster for a moment "-so err, you and the Touron huh?"

Lexi snorted, shaking her head "have to make some fun somehow, I made a bet with myself on how many poor defenseless dudes I can lure into the bushes with me. I mean it beats hanging around feeling every bit the sixth wheel to you guys-"

"You're not a sixth wheel," Sarah brushed her fingers through the girl's hair like she did with Wheezie when she was sad "you're just...younger I guess, but you're still totally badass-" they were interrupted by a slight cough and looking up Lexi almost burst out laughing as a red-faced Touron was stood hopefully to one side.

"Round two" she murmured to Sarah, handing her cup over and fluttering her lashes at the poor guy as she struggled not to laugh.

Sarah caught her wrist before the girl could get up and as she pulled her into a hug she whispered, "just be careful Lex okay? Making out with them is fine but they're vultures on the island and you're only fifteen-"

"-I can handle it, don't worry," Lexi hooked her pinky around Sarah's, straightening and dragging the boy off to the shoreline by the front of his shirt.

Kiara dropped down on the other side of the log with a scoff and offered her friend a fresh cup "at least one of the Maybank siblings are having some luck," she gestured over to where JJ was still trying unsuccessfully to gain the attention of the two blondes and after watching him for a moment, both girls fell onto the sand howling with laughter.

* * *

The sky was an inky black now and someone had tossed more logs on the fire so that the air was even thicker with smoke than it had been. Pope stood by the cooler, slowly unscrewing his bottle of water as he looked around for his friends.

_JJ and **one of** the blondes from earlier cosied up together on a log, him whispering in her ear as his eyes were rimmed red from a recent hit of weed._

_Kiara talking animatedly to a group by the fire, gesticulating wildly with her hands to the sound of their buzzed laughter._

_John B and Sarah pushed up against a tree, hands in each others hair -_ Pope didn't linger too much on that one.

He was so busy watching everyone that the sudden appearance of Lexi startled him ever so slightly as she stumbled beside the kegger, cup pressed beneath the tap, "hey Popey!" she greeted, eyes overly bright and the boy felt an odd surge of protectiveness when he noticed darkened bruises littering her neck.

"What have you been up to?" he asked her warily, debating whether or not to confiscate the newly poured drink before deciding she'd only find another way to get it next time, "didn't JJ tell you not to drink?"

"He said no _drugs_ , this is fine."

"Fine," he repeated "well right now big bro is wasted so in his place I'm gonna say that's your last drink alright squirt?"

Lexi looked up at him with a fond smile, standing on her toes to pinch his cheek before walking away giggling to herself. Pope rolled his eyes and drank some of his water, twisting his cap around and joining the group engrossed in Kiara's story.

Lexi could handle herself.

Right?

...

The girl had found a group of kids passing a joint around, one of them blowing out cool smoke circles as he did so which she watched from the rim of her cup.

"Yo you wanna hit?" 

"She'll pass"

Lexi turned to see John B stood behind her and with a huff she swung her legs around and stood up, trying her best to look sober as she approached him with a scowl, "are you spying on me now JoBo?" she demanded, swaying slightly as she stood in front of him, "I haven't bothered any of you all night, I've stayed out the way like a good little girl so why the fuck are you stalking me!"

"Hey, cut it out!" the boy chided, taking her cup and tipping the dregs onto the sand "what's the matter with you Lex?" he noticed the bruises on her neck and scrubbed a hand over his face, letting out a groan "JJ is gonna lose his shit when he see's you kid-"

She scoffed "that would imply he cared, I haven't seen him check on me once tonight. Because as long as I'm out of the way and out of his shit then he doesn't give a flying fuck about me!" Lexi shoved past the boy, giving him the finger behind her shoulder when he yelled after her.

...

  
The air was starting to chill and as she pushed her way through the brush, the girl wrapped her arms around herself and willed the nausea to fade as she kicked at the sand. An upturned boat lay discarded further along by the shoreline and she let herself drop down onto it, the rotting wood giving a creak of protest.

"Fuck sake!" the teen kicked out, falling backwards as the moonlight filtered through the branches and streaked her face. Her make-up had smudged a little and there were beer stains on her shorts that would only add to the collection of dirt and jelly already smeared on there. Now she was still and away from the chaos, the effect of the alcohol was starting to sink in and she started giggling to herself, oblivious to the cracking of twigs that indicated someone was approaching.

"What you doin' on your own over here?" a voice asked, coarse with whatever had been smoked. Lexi sat up slowly, chest still heaving from laughing as she took in the boy before deciding they must be yet another hopeless Touron.

"Does it matter?" she drawled, patting the space beside her "you can sit if you brought beer." The guy smirked and held two cups up at her, offering one as he sat and rested a hand on her thigh. Lexi regarded it for a moment with a somewhat impressed expression before batting it away "you have to earn the right buddy-" she shook her head at him and threw back the warm alcohol in hand, frowning when she felt him on her again. "Dude, take a hint yeah?"

The guy stood up, throwing his own cup away as his hands clumsily reached for his belt "I've been watching you all night, taking boy after boy off for some fun. Well now it's _my turn_ -" he finished with his belt and dropped it down on the sand by his feet, shoving her back and gripping her ankles to steady her.

Lexi kicked out at him but he was too strong and she was too full of drink to even begin to muster her usual scrappiness. "Get the fuck off me!" she aimed a half-hearted punch his way as he leaned closer to her, his fingers etching across her cheek "I'll scream if you-" he cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth and that's when she really started to panic, writhing around as he had her pinned, the old boat creaking beneath her. Tears welled in her eyes, and she felt her skin prickle at the sound of him undoing his zipper which made her feel instantly sober again as panic flooded her veins.

She tried to bite his hand, to get free enough to scream for help but it only made him clamp down harder, his fingertips pushing into her cheekbones. She wished she'd stayed on the beach with John B yelling at her, or back at the keg with Pope telling her to lay off the drink. A hand scraped against her stomach and the girl thrashed around again, trying to use every ounce of energy to kick him away but she was only fifteen and he was...he was definitely older and there was no way she was strong enough. But with one last aim for his groin the guy fell away from her, his weight disappearing as the girl took frantic deep gulps of air-

"The fuck you think you're doing huh?"

"This is a private party man, why don't you fuck off-"

"Private party? Private _fucking party_ , does she look like she's down for this to you?"

Lexi's head was swimming, one hand on her cheek to feel the inevitable bruising as she slowly eased herself up to see two figures beating the shit out of each other in the moonlight.

"What's it gotta do with you Pogue? You can't keep all the hot ones to yourselves, the bitches on the island live for this shit-" the guy collided with a tree with a dull thud, clutching his nose as he swung forward, a growl emitting from his throat.

"What's it gotta do with me?" there was a laugh and then the guy was being held by his throat against the bark "she's my baby sister you asshole!"

JJ? Lexi shifted off of the boat, taking a couple of uneasy steps his way as she watched him tighten his grip on the other guy's throat, face flushing red as his eyes rolled back. "JJ?" she breathed "JJ, JJ STOP IT, STOP JJ!" She grabbed her brother's elbow and pulled it loose, the Touron dropping to the ground in a wheezing heap, his blood dripping onto the sand. Lexi kept hold of her brother, dragging him back several paces.

The blonde kicked out at the figure as he scrambled to his feet and took off back through the brush, expletives lingering in the air behind him. When he was gone Lexi fell against her brother's side, balling his shirt in her fist. "I got you" he told her quietly "I got you." He turned to look at her, surveying her for injuries which was ironic considering he had blood trickling from his nose, "did he- was I?" Lexi shook her head _no_ and with a relieved breath JJ pulled her into his arms and held her there, her tears finally falling and soaking into his shirt.

"How did you know?" she whimpered eventually, pulling away and scrubbing at her face "how did you know where I was? That I needed help?"

The boy took a swipe at his nose, "John B came and found me, said you were pretty out of it and that you thought I didn't give a shit about you?" Lexi bowed her head but he tilted her chin up and narrowed his eyes "that's not true Lex, you kinda have to know that because I'm not so good with all this soppy emotional shit-" he draped his arm around her shoulders, "-you've been a mess all night little sister, don't think I haven't noticed. I mean Sarah and Pope both came up to me to tell me they were worried about you but I figured as gross as it is, you hooking up with some lowlife Touron's was pretty harmless, beer goggles and all that-"

Lexi sniffled but laughed all the same "I guess they were pretty disgusting" she admitted quietly "but what changed? What did John B say to you?"

_**"Dude it's Lexi-"** _

_**"-what about her? If you're here to tell me she's wasted or that she's hooking up with Touron's then I already know and as long as-"** _

_**"-JJ shut up man, I'm serious, something is wrong with her, she just lost her shit with me - told me you don't care about her and yeah she's a little more than wasted!"** _

_**"Fucking hell...alright where is she?"** _

_**"I don't know, she went toward the brush. JJ, she's never talked like that man, I think she really needs her big brother on this one-"** _

"Doesn't matter," the blonde shrugged, leading her back towards the main kegger so they could find the others and head home "I'm just glad I found you in time." A silence fell between the siblings and JJ instinctively pulled his sister a little tighter into his side when they appeared the other side of the brush. They caught sight of their group stood up on the path, Kiara waving to get their attention and Lexi couldn't help but feel a little guilty when she saw how worried John B looked, she made a mental note to hug him later - he was after all pretty much her big brother too.

"Hey J?" the boy glanced down at his sister, realising he'd never seen the usually cocky piece of shit he'd grown up loving look so vulnerable, "thanks big brother" the unusual moment of love an affection between them made her cheeks flush but with an easy laugh the boy pulled her into a hug.

"Shut it you dork" he teased, taking her by the shoulders and steering her up the path before sending her running over to their friends. He held back a moment with a sigh, blowing on his knuckles as he watched Lexi run into John B's arms, the blonde smiled "I'll always keep you safe."


	2. Can you please come and get me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get jumped by Kooks and call your friends for help

You were still fairly new to the Outer Banks, the 'Touron who stayed too long' JJ had labelled you, someone who had come for a holiday but ended up falling in love with the place and so now you lived with your mom on the island - a father on the mainland who still refused to believe the stupidity the pair of you had when it came to upping sticks and abandoning your previous home.

Proving to your mom that it wasn't all for nothing, you'd roped in your newfound friends to help get you settled and that's how you came to start working for Mr Heyward, dropping off deliveries around the island often with Pope in tow. Today however was an exception as the boy was prepping for a college interview back at the Chateau and you smile fondly as you recalled how nervous he looked sat opposite John B and Sarah who were taking it in turns to quiz him. You'd assured the boy you could handle both your shares of the work today in favour of letting him study and he'd rewarded you with an excitable kiss on the cheek as you ground your heels into your sneakers and took off to find his dad.

Only one more delivery was left to make and you'd found yourself over on the Figure 8 - Kook territory. When you were just a Touron you never understood the whole rivalry, but now that you were a part of it and it was a part of you, you understood its seriousness a lot more, which is why you kept the pocket knife on you whenever you knew you'd be heading their way...after all the Kooks knew how to play dirty, you'd worked that out after various nights cleaning the boys up from their scrapes with the likes of Rafe and Topper.

"Hey Y/N fancy seeing you here," a voice called out and you saw Rafe and Kelce step out onto the path ahead of you, the eldest Cameron child wearing a smirk so smug it was practically a punchable offense. "Heyward still got you scurrying around for him huh?"

You rolled your eyes and made to move past them, "it's called a job buddy, you know? Work? You probably never heard of it-" your voice dripped sarcasm and you halted when calloused fingers closed around your wrist and yanked you back, both boys closing the gap in front of you.

"Listen up _bitch_ , you keep your dirty Pogue mouth shut on this side of the island right?" Rafe released your wrist and brought his hand up to your cheek instead "now we'll forgive you if you hand over the 4 pack in your box and fuck off."

Wrenching yourself away from him, you adjusted the weight of the parcel in your arms and scoffed, "no way, now can you piss off because I have work to do-" before you could take another step forward, a hand had closed round your throat and you were lifted partially off the ground before being dropped, an action that sent you stumbling backwards across the gravel until you landed on your ass with a groan, the box you were holding skidding out of reach. Kelce nudged it with his heel for a moment and then drove his foot right through its contents, the smashing of glass making your heart sink as you thought of the extra effort now added to your workload. Ignoring the smarting feeling of your grazed palms, you eased yourself up to a sitting position just as Rafe made a clumsy kick for your head that sent you sprawling back, clutching your now throbbing temple.

"Dude-" Kelce began but Rafe clearly wasn't done, gripping you by the hair and dragging you forward as he brought his knee to your jaw so harshly that your teeth clashed together and you tasted copper on your tongue.

Not one to ever admit defeat you let out a laugh, spitting the mouthful of blood at the boy's shoes with a light "are you done?" which sent his fist swinging for your face at the same time one patent leather loafer collided with your ribcage.

"You need to learn when to shut the fuck up bitch!" he hissed, kicking again before crouching and shoving you face-first into the gravel and you could feel the spit spraying from his mouth as he let out maniacal laughter from above you. "Kelce take the beers, I think we're done here," you heard them start to retreat and so you rolled over, chest heaving.

"Pussy" you breathed out, letting your head fall back against the dirt as your phone began to vibrate in your pocket. Luckily you made no move to answer it, hearing footsteps approaching as you felt one last blow to the head before everything went black.

* * *

You couldn't have been out long but when you blinked back the pounding in your skull you were at least thankful to see that the two boys had disappeared. Your ribs ached in protest as you tried to sit up, bloody palms scraping the gravel as you dragged yourself off the road and over to the bank where you fell back against a tree with a low moan. You could feel the blood trickling down your face and your left eye was slowly being forced shut by bruising - you dug your phone from your pocket, wincing at the cracked screen but more importantly at the 12 missed calls from Pope.

_**yo you done with the deliveries yet? we're waiting on you for dinner** _

_**Y/N? dude i swear i will let JJ eat your pizza if you're not back soon** _

_**are you lost or something? answer me woman!** _

Wetting your lips you swiped up and hit the call button, one arm wrapped protectively around your ribs as you closed your eyes and waited out the dial tone.

"About time! Where are you? _JJ she's on the phone now, step away from the pizza slice_ , Y/N? You there?"

"I- I- fuck!"

"Huh? What's wrong? Y/N?" you heard a low voice in the background, either JJ or John B ask what was going on and then Pope telling them to shut up, "Y/N? Where are you?"

You blew out a breath, your hand shaking slightly as it gripped your phone, "Can you please come and get me?" you whispered as everything went black once more.

* * *

The sound of the van came to you before you could open your eyes and then you heard Kiara yell out for you, footsteps smacking against the dirt and then there were hands on your face, grabbing for your fingers and you groaned, letting your head fall to the side.

"Well what the fuck do we do?" JJ's voice was stressed, his frantic breaths tickling your cheek as you realised he must be the one pawing at your face.

"I-I dunno, Pope?"

"She needs to snap out of it, John B get me the bottle of water from the van, we need to shock her-"

You might be in a fuck load of pain but you weren't adding a face full of water to that and so you darted out an arm to grab his wrist and forced your eyes open "don't you dare-"

The boy visibly sagged in relief and the next thing you knew, Kiara was wrapping you in her arms and you were yelping because it hurt _so much_ but you were just grateful to feel safe again and so you let it happen. She finally drew away, sitting back on her heels and pulling in her bottom lip as she studied your injuries. "What happened?"

"Rafe, Kelce" you ground out, looking past them to the ruined box of deliveries still sat in the road "fuck, I'm sorry Pope, tell your dad-"

"-forget it, look at you Y/N they could've killed you, your whole face is bleeding!"

Beside you JJ was silent but there was a type of anger pulsing from his body that you rarely saw and so you took his hand in yours and squeezed it, "it wouldn't be so bad if I learned when to shut up" you admitted, "calling Rafe a pussy definitely didn't do me any favours-"

"Are you kidding me?" John B burst out "that's exactly what he is! Jumping girls on their own and beating them senseless, well I'm gonna see how he likes it!" he made to get back in the van and drive off but Kiara caught a hold of him and dragged him back, keeping the arm around his bicep as they both watched Pope work out a way to get you up without doing more damage.

"Dude his sister is literally your girlfriend, beating him up won't do you any good" you pointed out, sucking air between your teeth as both Pope and JJ slid their arms around you and began lifting you slowly to your feet.

"Fuck who he is, next time I see him I'll batter his stupid face with his own nine iron" Kiara growled, eyeing the road which led further into Figure 8 country "I bet when he gets home he won't tell his sister that he almost killed one of her best friends!"

Sensing one of Kiara's famous rants coming on, Pope decided to cut it short - more focused on getting you home to the Chateau and cleaned up. He nodded for the girl to open the van doors while John B slid back into the driver's seat, his knuckles whitening as they gripped the wheel tightly. You settled with your head in JJ's lap and your hand in Kiara's as Pope directed John B to drive before turning his attention to your broken features.

"Nose isn't broken," he murmured "might be a fractured eye socket though, it's hard to tell with all this fucking blood- what did he do to you?"

"Imagine the gravel road as a scratchcard and my face as a shiny penny" you huffed, eyelids fluttering shut as the rumble of the engine soothed you despite JJ's muttered curses as he ran his fingers through your hair.

Pope shook his head in disbelief "motherfuckers...alright, definitely some cracked ribs-" he eyed the bruising appearing beneath your crop top with a wince "-how many times did your head get hit? I need to work out if you have a skull fracture-"

"Rafe fucking Cameron will have a skull fracture when I'm done with him!"

"JJ you're on probation-"

"-you think I give a shit? Look at her Kie, _look at her_!"

You groaned, their yelling piercing your skull even more and they both fell silent instantly, the girl squeezing his shoulder in apology as he shot her as strong a smile as he could muster given the circumstances.

The van began bucking and rolling so you knew you were almost home, the familiar dirt paths of the Cut well traveled by this point. Eventually you came to a stop and John B hopped out, opening the doors for Kie who in turn ran ahead to unlock the Chateau and clear the couch for you. Both Pope and JJ wrapped you in their arms again to help you inside but you shrugged them off, stumbling slightly. "I've got this" you assured them, a little unsteady on your feet but still managing to walk with one arm still across your stomach. "Ba daa" your tone was still sarcastic as ever despite your shattered features and when you finally reached the porch you attempted a bow which sent you falling forward.

"Maybe be less of a clumsy little shit until we fixed you up a bit?" John B suggested, catching you as carefully as possible and ushering you ahead of him into the house.

They settled you down on the couch, the notorious Pogue first aid box ready and waiting on the table and you let out a small whine, knowing this next bit would hurt like a bitch. Kiara crouched in front of you with a rag in one hand and what was left of the bottle of antiseptic in the other. "I'd offer you a hit to help with the pain but JJ smoked it all this morning" she smiled apologetically as she dripped the liquid onto the cloth and gently began dabbing at your face. You swore and yelped and whimpered your way through it until your face was clean of blood and there were only a load of tiny cuts littering your cheeks.

"Yikes, that's one bugged eye" John B whistled, the full extent of your bruising now on show and he nudged the blonde beside him, "gives even JJ some competition I reckon-"

"-can we stop acting like this is the same as JJ getting his ass kicked again?" Pope snapped "Y/N was targeted, and for what? she doesn't even acknowledge the Kooks so why the fuck-"

"-hey, calm down" you told him, accepting the frozen peas Kiara offered you for your ribs "it happened, and it hurts like a bitch but I'm still here, I have you guys and that's all I really care about. Rafe Cameron can crawl in a hole for all I care but I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of retaliation because that's what he _wants._ " You leaned your head back against the cushions "I just don't want your dad to fire me"

Pope shook his head "nah I'll explain it to him, he knows the Cameron's ain't shit-" he shot a look to John B "-Sarah not included of course."

Speaking of which the front door flew open and the girl stormed in, her mouth falling open at the sight of her friend "oh my god the sick little freak was right?" she breathed out, dropping onto the couch beside you "Y/N are you...are you alright? I thought, well I hoped that Rafe was just pulling some shit again but-"

"It looks worse than it is" you tried "but your brother is very much a fucking asshole."

"I already knew that" she told you, letting her weight fall back against John B as he settled behind her. "He got home and was hunting around for ice and I made a joke about him beating up another innocent bystander and then he mentioned you and- god, fuck!" she scrubbed a hand over her face "I'm not staying in that house with him anymore, can I stay with you?" she question John B who of course agreed.

You relished in the moment of calm between your friends before speaking, "I can't go home tonight looking like this, am I alright to crash on the couch?"

"You can take my bed, I'll stay out here" JJ told you, his jaw set in a way which told him he was still furious with the situation and it was better not to argue.

"I'm staying too" Kiara declared, her hand finding yours again as her thumb brushed over your knuckles "I'll swing by the Wreck first and get us some leftovers from my parents?"

"My hero!" JJ smashed his lips to her cheek and almost sent her flying and then you were looking up at Pope who was still surveying your injuries with nothing but sadness in his eyes.

"I swear to god Heyward if you start blaming yourself for this then cracked ribs or not I will beat your ass," you tilted your head at him and smiled "this wasn't your fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't _your dad's fault_ , this was all on Rafe okay? So you standing there eyeing me like a lost puppy is a big no, sit your ass down on this couch and cuddle me!" He did as he was told, a grin playing at his lips as he pulled you gently into his side and you kicked your legs up across Sarah and John B.

Kiara raked a hand through her hair, satisfied you were in a lot better shape than when they'd found you, "right, I'll get dinner, gimme like 25 minutes?" she checked her watch, looking up to see JJ had moved to her side, "hello?"

"What? I'm not letting two of my girls get battered in the same day" he defended with a shrug as the others started laughing but Kiara took his hand in her's all the same and yanked him towards the door.

"We'll be back soon! Don't let Y/N get up from the couch, she needs rest!" the girl called over her shoulder.

You looked up at Pope, glancing to Sarah and John B and then let your head fall back against the boy's chest, you didn't plan on going anywhere for a while.


	3. You mean everything to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> India Routledge knew how to push her big brother's buttons but one day she pushes it too far

India Grace Routledge was a 4'11, brown haired, brown eyed smartass who could wrap the entire island round her finger if so desired. At just 14, the girl had been forced to grow up quicker than most her age after her father went missing on an expedition to find the Royal Merchant and Indie had been left in the care of her older brother John B - the two of them dodging DCS visits ever since.

The group had been at a kegger the night before and so that afternoon they kept the confines of the Chateau, wallowing in the hammocks and moaning now and again about hangovers they were all too young to have - except for Indie. She could never sit still that girl, always off getting into mischief, and considering her brother didn't let her touch the beer at the keggers yet, she had no taste of ass in her mouth or pounding head to deal with that morning and therefore had taken off into town at first light to corrupt some Touron's

"I say we barbecue some fish and get high," JJ's voice was rough with sleep still, his fingers trailing the grass as he swung in the hammock "we got any catch left from yesterday morning?"

"Enough if Kie can convince her dad to send some free fries our way?" John B tilted his head back to make eye contact with his best friend and all three boys offered their most appealing puppy dog faces that had the girl groaning and muttering expletives at them beneath her breath.

Taking it as a yes, Pope rolled from his spot alongside JJ and set about clearing the barbecue of shit, giving a few experimental clicks of the lighter as a raised voice broke the otherwise tranquil surroundings.

"Oh my _god_ get your hands off me you great big perv!"

India.

John B stepped off the porch and was marching towards his sister, who was being half carried and half dragged up the path by a burly looking guy with a shaved head and a dark rim of stubble around his mouth.

"Hey, hey, what the hell are you doing man, get off of her-" JJ had already slipped from his hammock, wrenching the girl he'd come to see as a sister out of the guy's grip, holding her against his side.

"Home boy here was getting all handsy when I was walking around his dumb fucking shop! I'll sue you buddy, you and your-"

"-Indie shut up!" John B snapped, shooting her a glare that very much hinted they weren't in a position to draw even more attention to themselves than she already had. He turned back to the guy who was eyeing his sister in disgust, "she's sorry, thanks for bringing her back here."

The remaining Pogues shared a look, surprised that the boy wouldn't at least defend his sister in some way. JJ ushered her backwards and over to Kiara who had emerged from the Chateau at the sound of raised voices, bag secured over her shoulder ready to head to the Wreck. "What's going on?" she murmured, an arm draping around the youngster as they watched John B reluctantly press a $10 bill into the older guy's hand and send him on his way.

Once he'd rounded the corner out of sight, Indie rounded on her brother "what the _hell_ JoBo?-"

"-how many fucking times do I have to tell you to stay out of trouble!"

"I didn't _do anything_ "

"Oh yeah? Empty your pockets-"

"-fuck you"

"Empty them."

The teen threw a stick of gum and a hair scrunchie on the ground at her feet and then very slowly gave her brother the finger, which he ignored.

"Right shoe-"

"-John B"

"Take it off Indie," his tone was a mix of bored and furious as he folded his arms across his chest and watched her yank off a worn sneaker - one shake sent a pack of bracelets, a candy bar and lighter tumbling to the dirt.

India's cheeks flushed, embarrassed to be called out like this in front of everyone and she stooped to retrieve her stolen goods, this time shoving them into her pockets as she ground her heel back into her sneaker, "so what, it's not like a robbed a bank," the girl bit out eventually "and you can't tell me you and JJ didn't get up to exactly the same shit when you were my age-"

The blonde ducked his head, taking off his cap and fluffing his hair as he willed himself not to confirm what was true - especially after a knowing look from Pope who of course had witnessed it all years before.

"This isn't about me kid, this is about you and your stupidity getting us in shit with the DCS!"

"Do you see them anywhere? No. Nobody gives a shit John B, for fuck sake have a candy bar and chill out-" she dug it out her pocket and tossed it his way, he caught it in one hand, the vein in his forehead growing more prominent as he dropped it to the floor and brought his foot down on top of it, grounding it into the dirt. "Well that was just a waste-"

"I'm so done with you and your shit Indie, it's like you're determined to screw this up for us! Do you wanna get taken away? Do you?"

Kiara stepped forward, hands resting on India's shoulders "alright guys, easy, no harm no foul-"

"-no harm no foul? Kie she could have been _arrested_ and then what? I can't afford to bail her out of jail, which only leaves Cheryl to come along and take her away to some home on the mainland-"

"-yeah well you'd love that wouldn't you," India grumbled, bowing her head.

"You know what? Yeah Indie, right now I wouldn't mind you getting taken off my hands because I don't wanna deal with you anymore-" It was out before he could take it back, a soft _woah_ from Pope before the yard fell silent. John B scrubbed a hand over his face, calming down enough to try and apologise, "Indie I-"

She took a step back from him, then another and another until she was running, sprinting away from her brother and the Chateau as quick as her legs would take her, the tears already falling.

* * *

"Will you _stop looking at me like that_ " John B huffed as Kiara shoved a water bottle into his hands with a blank expression "I took it too far I get it, you don't need to tell me-"

"Bit of an understatement" 

" _Alright_ Kie-"

"-you told your 14 year old sister that you wanted her to be sent away from you! John B you guys have only just found out your dad is _dead_ , you're in no position to start pushing each other away!"

"I know that!" the boy let his head hit the table with a thud, the splintered wood pricking at his forehead "but she'll know I didn't mean it-"

No answer came and he slowly lifted his head to look around at his friends, none of them meeting his gaze.

"Well we've sorta never seen you angry like that bro, especially not at little sis so..." JJ trailed off, uneasy "you know she talks a big game but she's still just a kid, maybe she was just messing up today for attention or something-" Pope raised his brows at the blonde and he shrugged "what? I feel shit too man, don't gimme that look-"

John B looked up at the clock on the wall, half an hour since India had taken off, couple hours till sunset. He knew going after her would do more harm than good so he steeled himself for a long ass wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl had been forced to stop running once she'd hit the main beach, her throat aching from tears shed against the wind. Her brother's words still rang in her ears as she clambered the fence and dropped the other side, sand spraying up her legs - she never realised he didn't actually want her there, didn't wanna deal with her...it had been just the two of them for so long now.

India thought about wandering down to the Boneyard but at this time of day it would be full of Touron's trying to throw a party even remotely similar to the usual kegger affair and right now she wasn't in the mood for people. The teen dropped down and pulled her knees up to her chin, dragging her cell from her pocket and turning it off as she knew full well there'd be texts from Kiara soon trying to excuse her big brother's behaviour. 

Instead, she looked out across the water and squinted at the horizon, imagining her dad's boat out there bobbing in the waves. 'I miss you' she whispered, resting her chin on her arms as they folded atop her knees 'I'm not sure JoBo likes me much without you around.' The water glistened in the setting sun, nothing but the faint smell of bonfire smoke and the faraway sound of jetski's from the Figure 8 filling the void.

* * *

_Hi it's Indie, I can't pick up right now - probably being shot at or some shit, or maybe I'm just straight up ignoring your call, you can try me again later if you really want. Byeeeee._

The voicemail message echoed around the Chateau for the 5th time and Pope threw his head back against the couch cushions with a groan, "it's dark, it's way past dinner and she still isn't home. How many times are we gonna have to listen to her voicemail before we go out looking for her?"

Across the room, John B was still at the table, his fingers drumming the counter as he listened. Truth be told the boy had really hoped his sister would have come back when she was hungry, or tired...or even when she was ready to yell at him but her non-return only made him more worried. If she could get into trouble like that on a normal day then what the hell could she be doing when she thought she had nothing left to lose? The boy slid to his feet and raked a hand through his hair, "I'm gonna go look for her, I need you guys to stay here in case she comes back?"

JJ nodded slowly, watching his friend "want us to start some food or-"

"Dude if you're hungry just eat!" Pope hissed, shaking his head.

"I was thinking more for Indie when she gets home you piece of shit!" they started shoving each other and Kie rolled her eyes at them, offering John B the most reassuring smile she could as he ducked out into the night, the sound of the girl chiding their friends echoing in his wake.

* * *

India liked the lighthouse and she knew it was once her dad's favourite place, which is why she found herself there now, clambering over the lower beams of wood to sit right under the center. The moonlight filtered through and lit up what was once no doubt a Touron made campfire, but today's tide had rendered it sodden and there was no chance of lighting it again. India brought the stolen lighter from her shorts and clicked it a couple times, holding up a piece of driftwood in her other hand and watching the flame dance and sizzle along it. When it didn't go up in smoke, she dropped it back on the sand and buried the lighter back into her pocket with a sniffle, the sea air pricking at her skin.

She dug the toes of her sneakers into the sand, pushing down hard so that the resistance made her ankles twinge and the grains started filtering through the holes for her laces. It was moments like this she wished she was smart enough to steal weed from JJ, she imagined it would be quite peaceful to get high here under the moonlight, especially if she could get the damn fire to light because it was starting to get really fucking cold-

"Hey underachiever"

The voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and she swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in her throat, retracting her toes from the sand until her knees were pulled up to her chest. She didn't even look up, just gave a whispered "hey disappointment."

John B sat down beside her on the broken off log of driftwood and Indie had to force herself not to curl up into his side despite the warmth he was radiating, because _she was still mad at him._ He nudged the damp pieces of wood in front of them with his foot "you try and light this?" 

"No point, too damp" she swiped at her face, not wanting him to see any of the tearstains left behind there but he wasn't looking, too busy reaching up for the beam above them as his fingers tore a gnarled length of driftwood from around the structure.

"Now try-" India didn't want to take it from him, nor did she want to get the stolen lighter out and cause another argument, "I know you're cold Indie, c'mon-"

She batted it out of his hands, glaring up at the boy "why are you here? Thought you'd be back home crossing your fingers for some weird old pervert to come take me off your hands-"

"-don't say that"

"Why not it's true!"

"No it isn't!" John B's eyes were glistening "it's not true Indie, none of what I said was true...okay maybe the part of you being a little shit but- but I wouldn't want you any other way-"

She shook her head, voice breaking "yes you would, you don't want me around JoBo," she bowed her head, stiffening when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. India didn't wanna let him in so easily but _oh my god he was so warm_ and slowly she relaxed against him.

"I always want you around kid, you keep me on my toes...you keep me thinking like an adult-" he quirked a brow "-I mean sure you might have had too much influence from JJ growing up, hence the klepto tendencies-"

"-you know Pope and Kie both told me you used to be just as bad right?"

"Right, well, we'll be having words about Pogue secrecy at some point then," he nudged her with his shoulder "I'm sorry Indie," he said softly "for what I said and for always giving you such a hard time, I guess I forget that you lost a dad too-"

The girl pressed her lips together, nodding slowly as more tears welled in her eyes "I guess I'm sorry for always being such a pain in the ass then"

"No you're not"

"Hey I tried to be sincere-"

Both siblings laughed and John B finally decided to try and give his sister a proper hug, wrapping both arms around her tiny frame and pulling her close to him, his chin resting atop her head. "You know I don't want you to go anywhere right?" he hummed, feeling her tears dampen his shirt "I dunno what I'd do without you little sister, you mean everything to me."

Not trusting herself to speak, Indie reached out a pinkie and hooked it around his, mumbling a _ditto_ into his chest.

India Grace Routledge was a 4'11, brown haired, brown eyed smartass who could wrap the entire island round her finger if so desired. But more importantly, she was John B's little sister.


	4. You never need to worry about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara's attempts to save JJ from the Kooks at Midsummers doesn't go to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first request! This chapter is for JIARAISENDGAME - hope you like it!

JJ Maybank was a cocky little shit, even in the face of certain death - but now, gazing at his best friend from across the Cameron's back yard, he couldn't deny that his palms felt clammy as he jammed them into the pockets of his suit trousers. The boy had seen Kiara in next to nothing most days when they would spend their time out on the boat in swimsuits, (and occasionally in nothing during the odd dream he would have at night) but none of that seemed to compare to the sight of her in her Midsummers dress as she stood making small-talk beside her parents.

As a couple bumped past him no doubt on their way to simper for Ward and Rose, JJ was brought back down to earth and he raked a hand through his mess of hair before grabbing a discarded tray and settling it under his arm. He blew out a long breath and pushed himself into the midst of the chaos, eyes flickering over the sea of faces until they fell upon Sarah Cameron who was busy twirling her younger sister around to the beat of the outrageously expensive 'old-man band' Pope said they'd hired for the night.

Content that he could very soon retire to the Chateau and ditch the monkey suit he'd been forced to wear, JJ abandoned his tray and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper that John B had stuffed into his pocket. The boy surged forward, only to be caught by the elbow and turned around, "yes?" he asked in exasperation, looking the elderly gentleman up and down.

"Dewar's and tonic," he tapped his half full glass and nodded to JJ who scratched at his brow for a moment.

"Right away Mr Dunleavy," he stepped past the man and then glanced over his shoulder at him, "be right there," he assured, of course lying through his teeth as he watched the man dip back into the crowd. Shaking off the interaction, and with the note still clasped in his hand, JJ pressed forward and tapped on Sarah's shoulder, somewhat relieved that she broke apart from her younger sister without much complaint and turned to face him.

" _JJ?"_

The boy smashed a finger to his lips and nodded with a light 'yep' as he briefly turned his back to her as if working the dancefloor.

"What?"

JJ rolled his eyes and spun back to look at her, now holding the note up between thumb and forefinger, "I got a, uh, note from Vlad-" he waited for her to take it and then shushed her questions, dancing beside her a little as the crowd shifted around them.

"From Vlad?"

The blonde smirked at the girl and quirked his brows, already sidestepping his way off of the floor, "just read the note," he instructed with a nod, and he huffed out a relieved breath when he watched her pick her way to the edge of the dancefloor in the opposite direction. Satisfied that his job was done, JJ turned on his heel and bumped straight into Rafe - who was already securing a tight grip on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm wonderin' if you could get me a mai-tai my friend-" his fingertips pressed harder into JJ's shoulderblade.

"Yeah Pogue, make that _two_ " Kelce hissed in his ear, flecks of spittle landing on the boy's cheek.

JJ wasn't phased, already babbling as he backed away slightly, feeling his way around the pillars of the back porch as Rafe clicked for more of his Kook friends to join them. He wasn't stupid, he knew they wouldn't turn him in to Ward or get him thrown out, no, they'd much rather beat him to a pulp and then piss on his unconscious body. So JJ did what JJ does best, he ran.

* * *

After a frantic dash through the house and an unsuccessful attempt to bunker down in a toilet cubicle, JJ found himself being gripped in a headlock by Kelce as the other Kook lapdogs cleared the straggling guests from the bathroom next door.

"You feel like a big man? Huh?" he taunted, grunting as Kelce dragged him back and made his knees buckle.

"Shut up," Rafe drawled, giving a faux swing for his head, "what are we thinking boys? A four iron should do it, right? Left my clubs around her somewhere-" he pretended to look, every now and again aiming another swing for JJ's head.

The blonde spat at the floor, "very Rafe of you, five on one-"

"-dude I told you to shut up, didn't I tell this guy?" he shook his head in mock disappointment before dropping his Tiger Woods act in favour of brushing off his suit. JJ was writhing around in Kelce's grip but it was clear the boy had made good on his father's gym membership at the country club because the blonde couldn't get him to budge. Rafe laughed at him, leaning forward until they were at eye-level, "you know with your face all busted like that, you're _really_ starting to look like your old man-" he was cut off as JJ spat at his face and the boy took a step back, swiping at his cheek with a cold smile, "well shit" he laughed "now I have to-"

The door flew open and Kiara marched in, her eyes falling on JJ who looked equally horrified to see her there.

"I fucking _knew_ you assholes were up to something when I saw you disappear in here-" she held up a finger to one of them when he took a step towards her, "touch me and I'll kick you in the balls so hard they'll _concave_ -" her voice came out practically a growl but it did make the boy retreat back to his spot by the wall.

"What're you doing in here Kie?" Rafe asked in a bored tone, "this is none of your business, we just want a word with your boy here that's all-"

The girl folded her arms, "and that takes all five of you does it?" she turned to Kelce and raised her brows, "well what are you waiting for? _Let him go-_ "

Rafe rolled his eyes and pulled up his sleeves, "alright she had the chance to walk away, someone shut the door and the rest of you... _shut her up_."

JJ felt white hot panic prick at him when two of them grabbed Kiara by the arms and practically body-slammed her against the wall, the flower crown falling from her head where it was instantly crushed underfoot. "Get off of her!" he struggled against Kelce's grip, this newfound rage making him stronger as he slipped free an arm and drove it into the boys ribs.

"Jesus," Rafe scoffed, "you three help him out will you, I've got her-" he nodded for the two guys and their watchman by the door to swamp JJ.

"I swear to God if you fucking touch her then I'll break every bone in your hands-"

"-so _violent_ JJ, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt her-" Rafe had placed his hands on Kiara's shoulders, keeping her pushed against the wall, "-I can do the opposite of that," his voice was low and the way he brought his face so close to her cheek so that his breath tickled her ear made tears well in the girl's eyes.

"Fuck you" she ground out, forcing herself forward only to be shoved back hard, her head hitting the wall with a thud.

JJ groaned, going for Kelce's groin when he felt the solid heel of a dress shoe hit the inside of his knee - he dropped to the ground and they made sure to bounce his head off of the lockers on the way down.

"Hey! JJ, oh my God, JJ are you alright?" Kiara lashed out at Rafe's chest, craning her neck to try and check on the boy who was being dragged to his knees by the others. 

"He's really not the one you should be worrying about here," Rafe cooed, stroking a finger across her cheek "because it seems to me that no matter how much we rough him up, JJ here just takes it all in his stride but with you?-" he stopped and glanced over his shoulder, raising a brow at the blonde whose jaw had set in anger, "-well when we mess with _you_ it gets him all riled up and it- well it damn near kills him so-" Rafe took a rough hold of Kiara's neck, his fingers tangling in the loose tendrils of hair as he attached his lips to her skin.

JJ let out some sort of guttural moan and it was very much taking the four boys all of their strength from keeping him from jumping on Rafe and snapping his neck. He didn't want to watch, his chest ached with a sense of helplessness and he bowed his head as he willed himself not to fucking cry in front of these pricks and give them the satisfaction. Kiara whimpered and JJ couldn't help himself, his head snapping up just as the girl screwed her eyes shut.

"You're a dead man-" the blonde spat out, trying to shrug Kelce off of his shoulder "-you hear me Rafe? I swear to God I'm gonna kill you for this, and I'm gonna enjoy it-"

"-keep talking Maybank, really channel that anger," Rafe didn't even turn to look at him, his thumb smudging across Kiara's lipstick. He went in for her lips but she turned away, his hand instantly colliding with her cheek in a harsh slap. "Is it really that hard to just play along Kie? Damn-" he hissed in her ear and she writhed against him, hot tears slipping down her face.

"Let me go, _let go of me_ , let me go!" as her voice grew louder, the boy held his hand over her mouth and brought his free hand to her shoulder, fingers toying with the strap of her dress.

"Tell you what, the band tonight isn't quite cutting it for me so why don't you give us a proper show...and you and JJ can wander off into the sunset together how does that sound?"

JJ watched him trace the skin of her arm and he could feel his heart pounding, bile rising in his throat when he saw Kiara visibly cringe, "is this the only way you can get girls Rafe?" he scoffed, hoping to annoy the boy enough so that he would at least leave Kie alone and come and beat the shit outta him, "you have to pin them to a wall and force any kind of affection?"

"Don't pretend you haven't dreamed of having her pinned against a wall JJ" the Kook responded playfully, "after all, we all know that Kiara Carrera is the only Pogue worth fucking-"

"-watch your damn mouth Cameron," JJ winced as his head was slammed back against the lockers and he tried to shake off the hazy vision when he heard Kie start to panic again. Rafe had a proper hold of the strap of her dress now, clearly tired of waiting and he was fighting against her wriggling to try and get it down her arm.

"Have we got a problem here gentlemen?"

JJ could have vomited there and then at the sight of the lights flickering as the security guy played with the switch to break them up. Relief flooded his veins as the weight of the four boys lifted and they raised their hands in surrender, quickly scooting past the burly guy and back out into the chaos of the party. JJ aimed a shove and a kick after them before being pushed back by the guard who simply shook his head at the blonde and turned back to Rafe - who still had Kiara pressed against the wall.

"Mr Cameron don't you think you should go back to your guests?" he inquired dully and yet the slight tilt of his head showed no signs of an argument.

Rafe wet his lips, running his other hand through his hair before pushing off of the wall and marching straight past the guy, who promptly turned and made to follow him to ensure he made it outside without doubling back.

As they disappeared from sight, Kiara let out a choked sob, her hand flying to her mouth as her knees buckled and she slid down the wall until she was a shivering heap at the bottom. JJ felt his feet moving before his brain could engage and he was on his knees beside her in an instant, pulling the girl into his arms. "Shh, it's alright, it's okay Kie, I got you-" her face was buried in his chest and he cradled the back of her head as his other hand rubbed circles on her back, "-you're safe now, I won't let anybody hurt you."

The cut on his lip was stinging like a bitch and there was a dull ache at the back of his head but the worst pain he felt was the sound of Kiara's sobs as her fingers twisted in the material of his shirt - clutching desperately to a sense of safety. "My-my parents can't-" she hiccuped, "-they can't see me like this JJ-"

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay I can get you out of here and you can text them and just tell them you wanted out for the night," the boy soothed, his arm falling across her legs as his other pulled her in tighter to his chest.

Kiara had a look of utter defeat on her face and JJ didn't think he'd ever seen her like this as she lifted a shaking hand to her neck where Rafe had kissed her. "I feel _sick_ ," she breathed, nails digging into her skin as if trying to drag any trace of the Kook away.

JJ didn't speak, placing his hand over hers and gently locking their fingers instead, lowering their hands into his lap before turning and pressing a long kiss to her temple - taking in the scent of her mango shampoo and the fact that she was safe now in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he said softly, his forehead now resting against her, "I should've stopped them, I could've-"

"-no JJ," Kiara nestled closer into his side "I should've just brought someone with me when I followed you guys in here," her slight frame shuddered and the blonde rubbed his hand on her arm in a silent motion as she went on, "I guess I panicked and...forgot everything else-"

He laughed and gestured to his face "this is all just superficial bullshit, you never need to worry about me-"

"-yes I _do_ " she grabbed his face in her hands, her watery eyes searching his in a move that made his heart do some sort of triple jump.

After a moment, JJ ran his tongue over his bottom lip and let out a sigh before kissing Kiara's forehead lightly, "let's go home?" He got to his feet that trademark easy smirk back on his face and he offered her his hand.

She took it.


End file.
